Silver Serenity
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: When Professor Elm asks Nikki to get a discovery from his contact Mr. Pokémon, it starts Nikki’s Pokémon adventure, and uncovers a dark secret about her family heritage...Chapter 3: The Legend
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Nikki's adventure

Silver Serenity Chapter 1  
  
Author: *fighting off lawyers* NO I DON'T FREAKING OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM FREAKING WRITING ABOUT!! NOW LEAVE MY STORY THE FREAK ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! Okies well, as you can see I do not own the characters in here (well maybe my O.C's but I will notify you for that). So anyway...on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Silver Serenity  
  
Rating: PG (may change)  
  
Genre: Fantasy/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: When Professor Elm asks Nikki to get a discovery from his contact Mr. Pokémon, it starts Nikki's Pokémon adventure, and uncovers a dark secret about her family heritage...  
  
Author: Sara-Jane Echidna (yes, moi!)  
  
Characters:  
  
Nikki (O.C)  
  
Nikki's mom (O.C)  
  
Professor Elm  
  
Mr. Pokémon  
  
Professor Oak  
  
The Pokémon!  
  
Ryu (O.C)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nikki wake up!" shouted a female voice from downstairs.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Mom, what time is it?" came the reply.  
  
"1:15 in the afternoon and Professor Elm needs your help!"  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll be right down!" Nikki jumped out of bed and grabbed her usual clothes - a pink sports top with the number 26 on it and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms with a star logo on the right side of the waist - and ran to the bathroom. When she came out she was shaking her straight, shoulder length black hair dry and running to the stairs. She jumped on the railing and slid right down it.  
  
"Honestly Nikki you really should just use the stairs like a normal person!" scolded her mother  
  
"No time mom!"  
  
"Anyway..." her mom started as Nikki grabbed a breakfast bar and a bottle of water with a sports cap. "Your Pokégear is back from the repair shop."  
  
"So I saw." Replied Nikki, grabbing her Pokégear from the table.  
  
"You've got a phone in there as well. Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Let me see." Nikki pulled out the phone and quickly inspected it. "Yeah, you just select the phone book and select the person you wanna call."  
  
"Yeah..." her mom's sentence was cut short as Nikki dashed out of the house.  
  
Nikki stopped outside Professor Elm's lab, which was a five minute run (as she barely ever walked anywhere) and caught her breath. "Phew...maybe I should work out more, this run never used to tire me, but then again I didn't get much sleep last night" she muttered to herself. She looked around and out of the corner of her eye she saw a guy, not much older than her, looking into Professor Elm's lab. "Wonder what he wants." She asked herself "better find out!" She decided, and ran over to where the guy was standing.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked  
  
"None of your business!" the guy replied, shoving her back.  
  
"Ooooh if I EVER see you again you better watch it!" she muttered angrily under her breath. She decided to forget about the guy and went into Professor Elm's lab instead.  
  
"Yo, Professor!" she called.  
  
"Hi, Nikki, just the person I was looking for. How do you feel about doing me a favour?" said the professor.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well I just received an email from a contact of mine, Mr. Pokémon, saying that he's found something, now I know that he normally just finds some silly things and says that they're important but this sounds real! Anyway, I would go myself but I'm too busy with my research."  
  
"Yeah! Of course I will, this will be fun!"  
  
"Good, now listen, on the way to Mr. Pokémon's house you may encounter wild Pokémon that will try to attack you, so take one of these." He pointed to three Pokéballs on a table. "Select the one you want, they're all new Pokémon we just discovered."  
  
"Hmm..." she looked at the tag that was next to a Pokéball with the grass element symbol on it. "Chikorita, a grass type Pokémon. Wonder what kinda stuff this can do..."  
  
She moved to the next Pokéball, this had the Water element symbol on it. "Totodile, a water type. Neat!"  
  
She looked at the final Pokéball; this had the fire element symbol on it. "Cyndaquil, fire type. Wow, like cool! I can't choose, they're all cute and seem powerful! Erm...I'll take...Totodile!" She grabbed the second Pokéball and opened it. A cute Pokémon that looked like a blue crocodile came out.  
  
"Toto-Totodile!" it growled.  
  
"That's a female Totodile." Said the professor, looking up from his book.  
  
"Cool! Guess I should call you Sapphire!" she said to the Totodile.  
  
"Totodile!" chanted Sapphire happily as it jumped into Nikki's arms.  
  
"Nikki, here's my phone number, call me if you're stuck." Said the professor, handing her a piece of paper with his number scribbled on it.  
  
"Ok, C'ya!" She chirped, waving bye. "C'mon Sapphire!" Sapphire followed Nikki out.  
  
"Oh, and watch, Mr. Pokémon's a bit chatty, don't reply unless you're sure he's finished talking!" called the professor after them.  
  
"Wait up Nikki!" called the professor's assistant. "Here, in case Sapphire should need it." He handed her a potion.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: I know this starts out as if I'm just role playing the entire game, but it does change in later chapters and then you'll understand the title! ^_~ (And the Genre!) BTW, I ain't posting the next chapter until I have five reviews (NOT flames, REVIEWS!) HAH! :-P  
  
Blessed be!  
  
~x~Sara~x~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction Continued

Sliver Serenity Chapter 2  
  
Author: *again fighting lawyers* didn't I do this last chapter? Oh well, *throws the lawyers over to the Prologue using her Authoress powers* READ THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Later~  
  
Nikki walked through Route 30 with Sapphire by her side. After about ten minutes of walking they encountered a new type of Pokémon unlike the ones they had seen before. Unlike the Pidgys and Sentrets that they had been encountering (maybe the odd Rattata) this was a ladybird like Pokémon, only a lot bigger and with strange feet.  
  
"Ok, Sapph, I don't know exactly what that is..." Nikki suddenly thought back to when she helped the professor in his lab...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young Nikki stood on a fence leaning over looking at the Pokémon that were happily playing. She saw a ladybird like Pokémon.  
  
"Professor..." she asked curiously, "what kinda Pokémon's that?" she finished, pointing at the ladybird.  
  
"That's a Ledyba. Most of them are caught on Route 30 at low levels, they're practically harmless there, and the only move they know is Tackle, so you don't need to worry about them if you ever become a trainer..."  
  
"Professor...what's this?" Nikki held up something that looked like an amulet, with a dark Pokéball on the end.  
  
"Nikki...put that down!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"The amulet..." She reminisced, "Sapphire," she snapped, remembering what was the most urgent matter, "it's a Ledyba, and they're not very powerful, use your Rage attack!"  
  
Sapphire started to glow red and attacked the Ledyba at full speed with what looked like a variation of the Tackle attack. Ledyba stood fazed for a second then ran at Sapphire with a tackle attack. Sapphire grew angrier and flew straight at the Ledyba using her rage attack. The Ledyba suddenly flew away.  
  
"Way to go Sapphire!" Shouted Nikki punching the air in victory.  
  
"Totodile-dile!" snapped Sapphire.  
  
"Hey, Sapph is it just me or is it very quiet?" (A/N: this is where those dust balls would come along with a gust of wind) "Sapph, I don't like it here, maybe we should get to Mr. Pokémon's house now..."  
  
~At Mr. Pokémon's house~  
  
(A/N: as yours truly was too lazy to make ANY interaction for the rest of the journey and there wasn't any important bits, yours truly brought you straight here! ^_~;)  
  
"Hey, you must be Nikki!" cried a friendly voice as Nikki entered, "I'm Mr. Pokémon! You've came for the new discovery haven't you? Oh that's a cute Pokémon, a Totodile, very nice to have as a pet or as a fighter, very loyal, what's its name? Or did you not give it one? Oh well doesn't matter, anyway, I think you want this?" he held out something that looked like an egg. "So I'll stop talking and give this to you so you can get back." He handed Nikki a white egg with pastel colour dots on it.  
  
"Thanks." She replied politely.  
  
"Hello," rang a voice from the computer, "you're Nikki, glad to meet you, I'm Professor Oak. I see that Elm gave you a Pokémon for this mission, I also understand why. To researchers like Elm and I Pokémon are our friends, he saw that you would treat this Pokémon with love, care and respect. Hey!" Professor Oak snapped his fingers, "How'd you like to do me a favour? See this..." he pulled out a small red, handheld computer, "this is the latest version of the Pokédex, and I need someone to catalogue and test it, so how would you like to do it?"  
  
"Yeah, of course! That'd be way past cool!" Nikki was deadly excited that a well renowned Pokémon researcher like Professor Oak (I mean yeah, Elm's like famous and all, but Oak is to the Pokémon world what Michael Jackson is to the music world - except maybe not so crazy...LOL! ^_~) is asking her to help him with something so adventurous. Professor Oak handed her the new Pokédex and then spoke out.  
  
"Well I have to go to Goldenrod for my talk show. I'll be seeing you later!" he waved cheerily and walked out.  
  
"Guess you're going back to Elm, here, your Pokémon will need some rest, I believe you two have been battling a lot." Mr. Pokémon piped up. Nikki sat down as he got a potion and fed it to Sapphire.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Pokémon, c'mon Sapph, we need to juice and jam!"  
  
Nikki and Sapphire walked out of the house, Nikki realised that it was getting dark.  
  
"C'mon Sapph, better get in your Pokéball, don't want you to get stuck in the dark..." her mobile phone started to ring, "Hold that thought Sapph. Hello? Nikki here."  
  
"Oh Nikki, it's terrible, horrible, someone stole a Pokémon from the lab!" the voice rushed  
  
"Professor Elm? Wha? Calm down, I'm coming to New Bark and you can explain there!" she shouted down the phone before hanging up. "C'mon Sapph, something's up!" She held out Sapphire's Pokéball and returned Sapphire to it. Nikki quickly ran down route 30, avoiding any Pokémon by distracting them with berries and such that she had collected on the way to Mr. Pokémon's.  
  
~At Cherrygrove City~  
  
"Oh God, I made it, better get to New Bark..." Nikki walked towards the City exit that headed to New Bark.  
  
"Hey, miss trackie!" shouted someone.  
  
"Who the hell...Oh, I remember you." She said turning around, her voice turning from shock to disdain.  
  
"Yeah, you got a Pokémon at the lab didn't you? What a waste, on someone as pathetic as you...don't you get what I'm saying? Well I too have a good Pokémon, I'll show you what I mean!" he ranted  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are but you are soo asking for a butt kicking! SAPPHIRE I CHOOSE YOU!" She screamed, releasing Sapphire from her Pokéball.  
  
"Oh yeah? GO CHIKORITA!" he retorted.  
  
"The stolen Pokémon!" she gasped, "Sorry Chikorita, but...SAPPHIRE USE YOUR SCRATCH ATTACK!" Nikki yelled. Sapphire started scratching at Chikorita.  
  
"CHIKORITA USE GROWL!" Chikorita stopped Sapphire's attack by jumping back and then started to fiercely growl at Sapphire. Sapphire was taken aback by the defensive move, but suddenly stopped being so scared...  
  
"SAPPHIRE, USE RAGE!" Nikki screamed. Sapphire glowed crimson and tackled Chikorita much harder than she had tackled the Ledyba that they encountered...Chikorita suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Chikorita, return" said the youth, half-heartedly, not happy about the defeat. "Nikki huh? I'm Ryu, and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer! Just watch." Ryu shoved Nikki out of the way again and sped off.  
  
"Sapph, I pity him, he's so naïve, he doesn't know what to do when it comes to raising Pokémon, does he? Well come on, we need to get to New Bark...Sapphire, return."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Anyway, yeah it's still kinda role-played, but the annoying, slow build up is needed because I need to show some things. Anywaaaaay...What is that amulet? Why did Nikki's flashback show that? Find out in the next chapter! Anyway, the roleplaying has stopped, now in chapter 3 there will be something that changes it into something a lot more dramatic...  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
~x~Sara~x~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

Silver Serenity Chapter 3  
  
Author: JESUS CHRIST! Did I or did I not say this on the first chapter!? FFS! *shoots anyone that tries to sue her*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~New Bark Town~  
  
"Hey professor!" Nikki called, entering professor Elm's lab.  
  
"Hello Nikki, this is Officer Oldfield. He's assigned to find the thief that stole the Pokémon." Said Elm  
  
"Oh, professor, what Pokémon was stolen?" Nikki asked curiously.  
  
"It was Chikorita."  
  
"Hey! I saw the guy, who stole Chikorita, I battled him!"  
  
"What? You did? What was his name?" Oldfield piped up.  
  
"Erm...Ryu!" Nikki replied.  
  
"Thanks, I'll put out an A.P.B! Goodnight." Oldfield said and left.  
  
"Oh Nikki, what was Mr. Pokémon's discovery?"  
  
"This." Nikki handed Professor Elm the egg.  
  
"Is this a POKÉMON EGG!?!?" Elm shouted in shock, "If it is, it's a great discovery..." Nikki suddenly took out the Pokédex. "Is that a Pokédex?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Oak gave me it." She replied casually.  
  
"Really? Professor Oak has a talent for spotting future Pokémon league champions...Maybe you should take the challenge! But first, I need you to do me a favour..." he pulled out what looked like a Pokéball in a glass case. The Pokéball was dark silver and looked like it was made out of metal, it had a strange inscription around it, and it glowed.  
  
"Erm...Professor, are you sure it's safe?" she asked cautiously  
  
"Yes, that's the reason for the glass case. I need you to take this to Cinawood City, there's an old man who stands outside the Burned Tower, give this to him; he's a protector..."  
  
"A protector of what?"  
  
"That's not important...Anyway, could you?"  
  
"Of course!" Nikki took the ball and placed it in her backpack. "I'd better talk to my mom first; she isn't expecting me to be this late! BYE!" Nikki ran out.  
  
~Nikki's house~  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Nikki shouted when she came in.  
  
"What? Oh Nikki, did you finish Elm's quest?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've gotta go to Cinawood now, and Professor Oak gave me a Pokédex so I'm going to try to become a Pokémon master!"  
  
"Really? Well I should be able to do something for you; do you want me to keep some money for you? You know it's good to have backup money in case you run out."  
  
"Yeah, mom, that would be great! Mom I need to get some stuff from my room then I'll be gone."  
  
"Ok petal."  
  
Nikki bound up the stairs into her room and opened a jewellery box. Inside were watches, earrings, and a button. She pressed the button and a small compartment opened up. In the compartment was a necklace, it was a silver chain necklace and on the chain was a black Pokéball with an inscription on. The inscription read like this:  
  
THE LEGEND: When the heir of the dark trainer finds the Pokéball and amulet the power of the dark items will bring forth the legend that shall throw the world into ultimate darkness.  
  
Nikki had never read this inscription and thought nothing of it. She placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Y'know Sapph, I don't really see what's so bad about this Pokéball, but anyway we'd better go." Nikki ran to the stairs, jumped on the rail and slid down, holding Sapphire in one arm.  
  
"NIKKI!" Nikki's mom screamed.  
  
"Gotta blaze mom!" Nikki kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out.  
  
~Professor Elm's lab~  
  
"Hey professor, do you have a Pokémon with the fly move that I could use? I heard that the Violet City shortcut's been cut off by a tree." Nikki called, looking for Elm.  
  
"Yeah, but make sure it comes back!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Professor Elm threw Nikki a Pokéball and said: "It's a Fearow, Level 43, be careful."  
  
"Why did someone leave such a powerful Pokémon here?" She asked Elm  
  
"It had an injury and there was no Pokémon Centre's nearby when they were travelling so they sent it here over a video-phone."  
  
"Oh right. Well C'ya!" Nikki left the lab and went outside. "Ok, GO FEAROW!"  
  
A large Fearow flew out of the Pokéball and cawed loudly. It settled on the floor. Nikki climbed onto its back. The Fearow was surprisingly docile.  
  
"SAPPHIRE, RETURN!" Nikki yelled throwing a Pokéball at Sapphire. "C'mon Fearow, use Fly!"  
  
The Fearow started to flap its wings and rose into the sky.  
  
~Cinawood City~  
  
"Thanks Fearow...return." Nikki put Fearow back in its Pokéball and walked through to the main part of Cinawood. "Hmm...I wonder what this Pokéball is..." Nikki thought out loud taking it out of her backpack. She noticed a latch on the glass and unhooked it. The glass' top fell off and shattered. "Erm...oops..." Nikki muttered turning bright red. "I better take off the other half or the man will know that I broke it." She pulled the Pokéball out of the glass and dropped the glass on the floor. Suddenly the Pokéball started to glow, as did the amulet. A ball of black light suddenly engulfed Nikki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: hmm... Ok, cliffies are nasty! ^_~ but I couldn't help it!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
~x~Sara~x~ 


End file.
